Star of Hope
by w nymph
Summary: One-Shot – The mighty roar of the dragon as it flew over the streets of Satellite had awoken the brightest beacon of light there was inside the hearts of everyone.


Author's Note: I wrote this Oneshot sometimes after Epi 26, sort of forgot about it and just found it again. Since it isn't all that bad I thought I might as well post it XD

**Warnings:** Spoiler for Episode 26.

**Summary:** Oneshot – One-Shot – The mighty roar of the dragon as it flew over the streets of Satellite had awoken the brightest beacon of light there was inside the hearts of everyone.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

"…" – Speaking

_'…' – Thinking_

**--- Star of Hope ---**

When he first had seen Yusei calling Stardust Dragon, he had been overwhelmed by amazement. He hadn't known that a card like that existed nor that his friend owned it. Until the moment Yusei had called it, while riding on the D-Wheel he had built, he had been unaware of it existence. Yet as he had watched how Stardust flew over the sleek grey-white D-Wheel, Rally had felt, had known that Yusei was the one true master of that card.

The others had been similar amazed by the sight of the beautiful, white Dragon and he had been able to tell from their expressions that they were just as surprised as he was himself. Jack, as Yuseis best friend had known about it, or at least had shown no surprise when Yusei had played it. None of them knew how Yusei had come to the possession of Stardust, but none of them asked anyway. The mighty roar of the dragon as it flew over the streets of Satellite had awoken the brightest beacon of light there was inside the hearts of everyone. Hope.

That was why Rally never forgave himself after unknowingly aiding Jack in taking the card from them. That was why Rally understood, the best perhaps, why Yusei was so hell-bent on getting the card back. Jack always had referred to Red Demons Dragon as his soul. And although Yusei had often told them that Stardust Dragon belonged all of them, was everybody's hope and dream, Rally could tell that Stardust Dragon was the reflection of Yuseis very soul, just like Red Demon's was that of Jack. That was also why, Rally had put his very freedom on line to get the acceleration chip from the factory, using all his skill as thief to bypass security.

His best had been just good enough to get that chip to Yusei, and the chip had been indeed the last missing part to complete the D-Wheel, dispelling at least a bit of the lingering feeling of guilt that Rally had harboured.

It had been almost a week since then. A week in which they hadn't heard a word Yusei. All they knew was that he had reached the city, but they had no idea where he was and if he had managed to get back Stardust.

And then just a day ago, some masked punks had surprised their gang and locked them inside a container. And now that the container had opened, they had found themselves in the backyard of the factory. They had been dumbstruck to find out that at the same time, Yusei and Jack were set up to duel with the whole city as audience and that apparently Yusei had been picked up by Security sometimes in the last week.

But all that stopped mattering in the wake of the duels fifth turn. Even over the TV Rally had been able to feel the lingering tension of Red Demon's sudden entrance and all of them knew that there was only one response for Yusei to play.

None of them noticed how they held their breath as they watched their friend tuning the down-levelled Junk Warrior and Hyper Synchron together. They just kept their eyes on the screen, smiles growing as white light moulded into the shape of a dragon, spreading silvery dust in it's birth while realising it's cry.

Even over the screen, Stardust Dragon was still beautiful. They laughed as they watched it taking its rightful place at their friends side. And inside him, Rally felt the lingering guilt being dispersed. Instead something else took its place, a shining light that only Stardust Dragon could call forth. Hope…

------

This may or may not get a sequel (which would deal with what Godwin thinks in Episode 26), I'm not quiet sure if I'll write it yet (so convince me if you want it XD)

As always: Reviews are love, so please leave one for me.


End file.
